


Let's Stop Running From Love

by ReasonToSmile



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonToSmile/pseuds/ReasonToSmile
Summary: Set a few months from now, after the reunion."Come upstairs," Aaron asked, hand stretched out towards Robert."Sure you don't want to finish the movie first?" Robert joked, a sly smile on his face. He took Aaron's hand as he stood up."Not for that," Aaron laughed, giving him a light shove. "I wanna ask you something, but it might be better if I show you." Still holding Robert's hand, he walked backwards towards the stairs. "Come on."





	Let's Stop Running From Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything, but of course inspiration would strike just as I have four assignments to hand in and exams right around the corner. So here it is, because I don't know how to control myself, a short fluffy fic set a few months from now.
> 
> I don't pretend to know how the whole reunion thing is goinng to happen, or whether baby Seb is staying or not, but for the sake of this fic let's assume he is.
> 
> Title from the wonderful Troye Sivan's "My My My!", which I've been listening to nonstop while writing this.

It had been a few months since everything settled. A few months since Aaron had followed him out into the pouring rain and kissed him like he wanted to set Robert's body on fire.

The next few days had been tentative, both men scared and out of their depth, until Aaron had put his foot down and demanded Robert to follow him upstairs.

It got easier after that. They went out on dates like they never had before. Liv had stopped glaring at Robert every time they crossed paths, and even asked for his help with her homework. Robert spent the night at the Mill a few days a week. Aaron fell in love with Sebastian, hard, and the baby seemed to return his feelings. And whenever Aaron picked Seb up, or made funny faces at him, Robert's heart would feel a little fuller.

But if Robert treasured something, it was nights like these. Liv and Gerry were out in town and Vic had volunteered to babysit her nephew. They were having a quiet night in, eating takeout and watching a movie on the couch, their sides pressed against each other.

Robert let out a loud laugh at the TV, and felt Aaron's eyes on him. He turned around to find the man looking at him with a soft smile across his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aaron answered, still smiling.

"So why are you looking at me like that?" Robert asked, bewildered.

Aaron let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, I can't look at you now, can I?"

"Not what I meant."

"I know." Aaron put his hand on Robert's knee, squeezing lightly. He leaned back on the couch and tilted his head, still looking at Robert. "I'm really glad you're here."

Robert smiled.

"Yeah, me too." He leaned in to press a soft kiss on Aaron's waiting lips.

Soon, they were making out, hands all over each other and TV all but forgotten. Aaron ended it abruptly, getting up and making Robert almost fall face first towards the cushions.

"Come upstairs," Aaron asked, hand stretched out towards Robert. 

"Sure you don't want to finish the movie first?" Robert joked, a sly smile on his face. He took Aaron's hand as he stood up.

"Not for that," Aaron laughed, giving him a light shove. "I wanna ask you something, but it might be better if I show you." Still holding Robert's hand, he walked backwards towards the stairs. "Come on."

Robert arched his eyebrows, confused, and Aaron couldn't help but laugh and lean in to kiss his forehead lightly. A soft smile spread through Robert's face.

Aaron led them upstairs, but instead of entering his bedroom, he continued down the hallway until they were in front of the office door. He turned back to Robert, biting his lower lip.

"Listen, I know we said we were gonna take it slow, but these past few months have been amazing, and I- I'm happy," Aaron said with a smile. "Everything's so good, and I love having you here, and... Well."

Robert's confusion grew with every word. His frown deepened. Aaron sighed and looked at their joined hands. He squeezed lightly so as to reassure Robert, and then let go.

Aaron opened the door and walked in a few steps.

Robert did a double take. Instead of the office he had expected to find, he was met with an empty room. The desk had vanished. The walls, which had been filled with bookcases and photographs before, now laid bare.

"What-?" Robert started. "Where is everything?"

"I thought this could be Seb's bedroom," Aaron answered in a small voice. "I didn't want to put any furniture in, because I know you already have most of his stuff at yours. We can move it in whenever you want to. I thought we could put the crib under the window, and a dresser here-", Aaron explained, pointing at the spots as he mentioned them.

Robert was stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Seeing his hesitance, Aaron backtracked.

"Of course, if you don't want to move in, or if you think it's too soon, that's okay too. Or we could buy another crib and leave it here for the nights you want to stay over."

Finally, Robert found his voice.

"Aaron-", he started, but Aaron cut him off.

"I just, I love you and I love your boy, and I want to make this work. I wanted you to know that I'm all in. I want to do this. With you. Not because I feel like I have to, but because being with you, and taking care of Seb, it makes me happy, and I want to be happy all the time."

Robert took a few steps into the room until he reached Aaron's side, eyes wet with unshed tears.

"What about Liv?" He asked.

It was an ongoing fear; ever since they had gotten back together and Liv had hesitantly accepted Robert's presence in their lives again, he had been waiting for her to explode. Even when she had started to ask for his help with homework, or when Aaron would tell him she'd asked about him, a part of Robert still wondered if she had forgiven him, or if it was all a rouse to keep Aaron happy. 

"I already asked her. She's excited. Helped me clear the room, actually. Said she can't wait to see us trying to raise an actual human being." He blushed.

"Did she?" Robert asked, eyes sparkling. His arms wrapped themselves around Aaron's waist.

"Yeah. She offered to babysit too."

"And you're sure she's not coming up with a fever, or if she's been replaced by an alien lookalike or something?"

Aaron chuckled, resting his forehead against Robert's.

"So? What do you say?"

He tried to sound nonchalant, but Robert could sense the tension in his shoulders.

"I say, I'm gonna need some help dragging all of Seb's stuff here."

Aaron grinned at Robert, one of those rare, wide smiles that made something in Robert's stomach flutter. He kissed him, a soft press of lips that quickly became more. They shared open-mouthed kisses, Aaron's fingers swiftly undoing Robert's buttons. Robert grabbed Aaron's belt and pulled, guiding them both to Aaron's room- No, their room now. _Their room._

Robert pushed away for a second.

"I love you," he said, because he needed Aaron to know. "You know that, right?" 

"I know," Aaron confirmed, staring intently at Robert's swollen lips.

"Taking care of a baby is a lot of responsibility," Robert continued. "I don't expect you to-"

"Robert," Aaron interrupted. "I know. I'm not going anywhere. I want this."

Robert sighed.

"If at any point you feel like it's too much…"

"I'll tell you," Aaron affirmed. "We've talked about this. If there's any issue, we discuss it with each other."

"Okay." Robert sighed again, body melting into Aaron's. "It's not that I don't want this. I just don't want to make the same mistakes we did before."

"We won't," Aaron assured, and the firmness of his tone was enough to calm Robert's nerves. 

He drew Aaron back to a kiss while he unzipped his hoodie.

Tomorrow they would have a long talk to figure out the details. They would talk to Liv and Vic and share the news. Tomorrow, they would start packing Robert's things up.

But all that could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [findanotherreasontosmile](http://findanotherreasontosmile.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
